Ron's Intervention
by Lara Hillins
Summary: Ron can see the emotions Harry and Draco feel towards each other, and Hermione's denial of it and he's about to take matters into his own hands when they carry on arguing.


It was wrong for Harry to be attracted to him, at least that's what he kept telling himself, especially knowing Ron's reaction when he'd worked out who Harry's crush was, but he couldn't help it.

Of course Hermione's idea to work out why he was attracted to the ferret had only worked against it being wrong, however much Hermione had argued with most of the points. The list she'd made Harry write out had gone on for ages, with some very good reasons to be attracted to Malfoy. Even Ron had said after reading the list that Harry was fine to be attracted to Malfoy, and needed to be set up with him somehow.

Draco could ignore it, and fight with everything he had against the attraction he had to the stupid savoiur of the wizarding world, but hell he didn't want to. It was just so impossible that Harry would even ever be his friend, especially when the weasel had his grip so securely on Potter that there could be nothing happening without to the-boy-who-lived without Ron knowing.

Except just recently there had been moments where Ron had stopped himself being antagonistic towards Malfoy, and when Granger had even tried just being polite to him, however hard it was. Then there was Harry, because he'd changed how he acted towards Draco too. It was almost like whenever Harry and Draco were deliberately arguing in the corridors they were searching each others eyes for something, anything, to give them hope or tell them to give it all in.

Ron could see the slight reluctance in Malfoy every time he started insulting Harry, and he was certain of Harry's hesitation to argue back, but had no idea what to do about it, however much he could tell it wouldn't change unless someone other than the pair intervened.

It was clear Hermione hadn't even noticed yet, otherwise she'd be muttering, planning, and probably trying again to warn Harry away, yet again. Honestly, she seemed more set on rejecting Malfoy than anyone, even Ron had accepted the idea of Harry and Draco getting together after a day or two, yet Hermione still held out.

It got too much for Ron a week after noticing it, when the pair were getting just plain cruel to each other, and hurting each other more with every word.

"STOP ALREADY!" he yelled. "Bloody Hell! You two really need to grow eyes already. I refuse to stand around as my best friend carries on hurting and getting hurt by a stupid git like Malfoy when I can see neither of you want to hurt the other."

Malfoy and Harry stared, stunned as Ron stormed away to dinner, thankful it hadn't happened between classes.

Harry cleared his throat. "Okay, so you don't want to hurt me?" He muttered, turning to face Draco, ignoring the fact Hermione was still there, glowering.

"Of course he wants to hurt you Harry, it's just a trick of course, why would a Malfoy look twice at the wonderful Harry Potter if it wasn't to hurt you." She said trying to sound sympathetic but only sounding mad.

Hearing the insult Draco snapped back to his senses. "Why Granger, would you get so mad at the idea I could like Harry and not want to hurt him?" He challenged, but Hermione glared before turning to follow Ron, muttering something about wanting to check he'd calmed down.

"What is it with Hermione still? She seems insistent on not accepting anything I've already said. Yet Ron only needed a day to get used to it, surely it would have been the opposite way round." Harry muttered for a moment, staring at Draco while he thought.

"Harry, I am still here you know. What idea is it Granger hasn't accepted?" Malfoy asked, wondering if he could've been wrong about Harry not liking him back.

"I think between them Ron and Hermione made that clear, but it was the idea that I like you Malfoy, and she hates it." Harry shrugged, trying not to look too hopeful.

"I guess we should go out then, because I like you too Potter." Malfoy smiled shyly, stepping closer to Harry.

"That sounds nice, but first, let's go and have some dinner, before all the food is disappeared." Harry's grin threatened to break his face as he grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him in the direction of the Great Hall.


End file.
